Life Unexpected
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Dorothy's daughter needs a heart transplant it comes from an unexpected sorce Companion peice to THANKS TO YOU and BEFORE THANKS TO YOU


Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Girls

* * *

"Good morning girls," Blanche said cheerfully.  
"Well," Sophia said, "Someone's in a good mood. Did you get busy with a man or something?"  
"MA," Dorothy scolded horrified.  
"Oh please," Sophia said, "We all know what Blanche gets happy about."  
"I actually did **not **get busy with a man yesterday," Blanche said laughing, "I heard from my oldest daughter. I haven't heard from Rebecca in almost 6 weeks."  
"Oh that's nice," Dorothy said. The phone rang.  
"I'll get it," Blanche said answering the phone.  
"Hello?" She paused.  
"Yes she's right here," Rose said. She handed the phone to Dorothy.  
"Dorothy," Blanche said, "It's for you." Dorothy picked up the phone.  
"Hello? Yes this is she. Yes I'm her mother. WHAT! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN! I'll be right there," Dorothy said and hung up.

"Dorothy," Rose said, "are you upset?"  
"No Rose she's shaking because she was having sex," Sophia said.  
"That was the hospital," Dorothy said in a whisper, "Kate was brought in 20 minutes ago. She collapsed in her house."  
"What the hell happened," Sophia asked, "Do they know why?"  
"I have to get down to the hospital," Dorothy said.  
"I'll give you a ride," Blanche offered.  
"I'll come with you too," Rose said.  
"Girls this is not going to be pretty," Dorothy said, "Can you handle it?"  
"Dorothy I've seen myself leaning over a mirror," Blanche said, "I can handle not pretty."  
"It's going to be okay Dorothy," Rose said putting a hand on Dorothy's shoulder.  
"No it's not," Dorothy said, "My daughter's heart is working at 20 percent. She's going to need a new heart. I'm terrified." Blanche started the car. They were in the hospital parking lot in under 15 minutes. Dorothy raced to the information desk. Blanche and Rose took Sophia and they went to the waiting room.  
"She'll be fine," Sophia said, "My kitten is a strong little girl. She's the first of her generation."  
"I thought Michael was the oldest," Rose said

"Why did you think that," Sophia asked.  
"Well you said the one time you loved Stan was in the hospital after they wheeled out Dorothy and baby Michael," Rose said.  
"Yeah because when Kate was born Dorothy was 16 and Stan was the yotz that knocked her up," Sophia said

_((Flashback)) Sophia walked into the room to find 4 year old Kate upset.  
"What's wrong Kitten," Sophia asked sitting her on her lap.  
"I heard you tell mommy the new baby's not an accident," Kate said, "That means I was."  
"Katherine Patricia Zbornac," Sophia said, "You're not an accident. You're a special gift from GOD!"  
"So I'm the best," Kate asked adorably._

_"Exactly," Sophia said kissing Kate's forehead. She went over to Dorothy who was cooking dinner.  
"Pussy Cat," Sophia said, "We have a problem."  
"What's wrong ma," Dorothy asked  
"I think I gave Kate the impression that she's the best of the best," Sophia said.  
"That's not a problem," Dorothy said, "It's a fact." _... Dorothy got back.  
"Dorothy did you know that Kate is your oldest child," Rose asked.  
"No Rose," Dorothy said sarcastically, "I wasn't there for the 21 hours of labor. I didn't change her diapers when she was dirty or walk her to school or fight with ma every time she didn't listen to what I had to say because I was 'just 16'. I had no idea."  
"I always thought Michael was your older child," Rose said. Blanche threw a look at Rose.  
"Dorothy what did the doctor say."  
"She's on an oxegyn tent," Dorothy said, "I got to see her for a few minutes. GOD she looks awful."  
"Well she's sick," Blanche said, "She'll pull through."  
"You don't know what it's like to have your child at the brink of death," Dorothy said.  
"I lost my youngest," Blanche said, "She was nine years old."

Blanche had no idea her life was about to fall apart again.  
"Ma'am," a doctor said coming out, "May I speak with you?"  
"I always have time for a handsome doctor like yourself," Blanche said in a flirtatious tone. The doctor led Blanche away. Rose put a hand on Dorothy's arm.  
"Dorothy," Rose said, "I know how you're feeling right now."  
"Kate needs a new heart," Dorothy said, "Without it she'll die."  
"She'll get it," Rose said

"How do you know," Dorothy asked.  
"Because she has the best mother in the world," Sophia said.  
_Flashback "Ma," Dorothy said, "Why are you so mad at me lately?"  
"Because you're always leaving me out," Sophia said, "Whether it's a vacation or an event. I'm always the one left out."  
"Oh ma," Dorothy sighed.  
"AND you're always getting mad at me," Sophia said, "I **never **got mad at you when you were growing up."  
"Ma," Dorothy said taking a hand in both of hers, "You're 83 years old. You had a heart attack. You had 3 strokes. You had pneumonia. Honey you can't take care of yourself anymore. I'm not thirty years old anymore and I can't take on more then I can handle. I **do **love you very much and I'm sorry if you feel left out but please know that I do love you."  
"What happened to you Dorothy? You never used to get mad."  
"I also never used to have old age against me," Dorothy said.  
"You think you're old? I'm 83. I have to get up to pee every 3 minutes."  
"Then how do you expect to come along with us for vacations and things like that," Dorothy pointed out. Sophia growled.  
"I hate it when you're right," she said._

Blanche came back. She had a shaky smile on her face but it looked like she was crying.  
"Mrs. Zbornac," the doctor said, "Good news. A heart came in for Kate. We're taking her in for surgery in 20 minutes." Kate had been sick for a long time but it escalated today.  
"See Dorothy," Rose said, "I told you that she would get it."  
"How did they get a heart so fact," Dorothy wondered in amazement.  
She was thrilled.

"Excuse me girls," Blanche said, "I have to go to the bathroom." Her eyes filled with tears. She ran away.  
"Dorothy I think she's upset," Rose said.  
"Your ability to state the obvious never ceases to amaze me," Sophia said Rose went up to make sure Blanche was okay. She was sobbing.  
"Blanche," Rose asked, "What's wrong?"  
"It was my daughter," Blanche said, "She's the one who's heart is going to Kate."  
"Oh Blanche no," Rose said, "Your daughter would have to be-" Rose all of a sudden realized what that meant.  
"Oh my GOD," Rose said, "How?"  
"Car accident," Blanche said, "I lost my youngest and my oldest."

"Blanche I'm so sorry." Rose said.  
"Do not say a word to Dorothy," Blanche told Rose sternly.  
"But Blanche why not," Rose asked.  
"The last thing Dorothy needs is to feel guilty for a beautiful gift." Blanche said, "Rebecca will live on through Kate"


End file.
